Soda's Sick Day
by Brittxoxo
Summary: Soda's sick, Pony watches him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Outsiders_**

* * *

** ~Ponyboy's POV~**

I awakened to the sound of rough coughing. Opening my eyes, I saw my older brother, Sodapop, coughing heavily. "You okay Soda?" I asked worriedly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yeah just a little cough. Nothin' to be worried about. Go back to sleep Pone." Soda said, before breaking into another coughing fit gagging a bit.

Before I knew it he was running out of our room. I ran out after him and saw him releasing his dinner from last night in the bathroom. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back until he was finished.

"Just 'a little cough' huh?" I asked sarcastically also trying to make him smile like he does for me when I'm sick or upset. When I saw him grinning I smiled and helped him back up and into our room and laid him back down on the bed. Well at least I now know that he definitely _is_ sick. I should probably tell Darry. Taking a quick glance at Soda I saw that he was already fast asleep I also saw that his cheeks were turning red. Sighing, I quietly left the room to find Darry. I ran to his room first but he wasn't in there. So I ran to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of breakfast, and literally ran right into Darry.

"What's the hurry Pone?" he asked with an amused smile. He and I have been getting along better these days where we could joke around and just be brothers again, with the occasional sternness kicking in if I'm late but we're doing a whole lot better now. Panting, I answered him.

"Soda's... sick..." I really need to get back in shape especially when school starts back up.

"Are you sure he's actually sick, or is he just trying to get out of work again?" he said, chuckling a bit. I remember that day clearly. Soda was complaining a lot about work that week so at the end of the week he claimed that he was really _really_ sick. He even threw in a real hacking cough that sounded so real. Fooled me but not Darry. But even though Darry didn't think he was sick, I still did. To make a long story short Darry and I got into it, about the fourth time that week, about if Soda should stay home or not. After about ten minutes of arguing Soda finally said he wasn't actually sick and went to work. That was also the last _real_ argument Darry and I had.

"No he just threw up and his face was turning red." I just hoped that it wasn't getting any redder.

"Hmm... Well I'll have to check, just to be sure. He still awake?"

"No I brought him back to bed and he was out like a light."

I heard Darry mutter something but didn't catch what he said. He started going upstairs, towards the room Soda and I share, to check on him like he said I presumed, while I followed him still worried about my brother. When we got in the room I saw that he was still asleep. He was facing towards us so I got a good look at him. First I looked at his cheeks, noting that they _did_ turn redder. And I also noticed that it wasn't just his cheeks turning red. It was his ears, his nose, his arm, which was hanging off the bed, and I guessed that when he woke up his eyes would be a bit red too. His hair was all over the place and even looking like this, he_ still_ looked more handsome than anyone else I've ever seen and like a Greek God. After snapping out of my little daydream, I saw Darry coming back in the room. _Huh I didn't even notice him leave._ He had some medicine, water and a piece of paper. I wonder what the papers for. But I got my answer just as soon as I started wondering.

"Here Pone I wrote down everything you need to do for Soda while I'm at work." I took the paper and skimmed through it. The whole page was full! Does Darry not trust me or something?

"How sick is he?" I asked knowing Darry must've already taken his temperature.

"Well it said one hundred at first, but it started dropping after I opened the window but only a little. I think he'll be better by tonight."_ What a relief I _thought, happy he wasn't real sick.

"You think you can handle him today?"

"Depends. How does he act when he's sick?" I knew that all three of us acted different in some way when we're sick. I definitely knew I was the stubborn, clingy one but I didn't know about Darry or Soda. Right now I was really hoping that Soda wasn't the one who'd wake up every five minutes, complaining about something ridiculous and throw a temper tantrum over soup, even _I_ don't do that. I was really hoping he'd just sleep the whole time and that he'd only wake up to take medicine, eat, and use the bathroom.

"Well with Soda it varies. One minute he's calm the next he acts like he's six instead of sixteen."

_Great. _

"Just be stern and don't give into anything he says, got it?" Darry said, sternly. Is this supposed to be teaching me to be more stern or just ironic?

"Got it. I just hope Two-Bit and Steve don't come over." Not that I hate them it just seems like this is gonna take a lot of work to take care of Soda and I don't need their antics. Well I technically don't have to deal with Steve since he'll be at work, unless he needs a ride, which he usually doesn't so that just leaves Two-Bit...

* * *

I don't even know what I've been so worried about. This has been a real easy day so far. Soda's been cooperating so far but I only had to get him up twice today, both for medicine. Just when I thought everything was going swell the door opened, then slammed, echoing throughout the small, silent house. Which can only mean one thing. Two-Bit. I sighed, well there goes the only peace and quiet I'll have for the day. Wait that _slam!_ Great that probably woke my 'patient' up. I decided to go to Two-Bit first, though, to make sure he wouldn't yell, turn the tv up real loud, same with the radio and I most definitely do _NOT_ want him eating Soda's soup. I ran to the living room quickly getting to the point.

"Two-Bit, Soda's sick. Keep it down in here and don't eat the soup in the kitchen!" I said rather quickly then ran to mine and Soda's room and saw him still asleep. Wow, he must be a heavy sleeper when he's sick, usually that would've woke him right up. I saw Two-Bit coming in the room. I didn't really actually notice him until he whispered,

"He's really sick huh?"

"Yeah," I whispered back, sadly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost twelve. I better get that soup finished, and he needs medicine. Maybe it _is_ a good thing that Two-Bit showed up today.

"Hey Two-Bit can you wake him up?" I asked obviously indicating to Soda, who was still sleeping soundlessly, snoring slightly.

"He needs to eat something and he needs to take some more medicine."

"Sure kid." I mumbled a quick 'thanks' and dashed out of the room vaguely hearing Two-Bit trying to get Soda up. I also heard some cursing, which I recognized to be Soda. Well there goes calm and easy Soda. I sighed and got his soup and some water for his medicine and hurried back to our room. When I stepped back in I saw Soda sitting up, looking like an unhappy child that was just told that they could only have one candy bar. When he saw me come in his expression changed from unhappy to content.

"Hey, Soda," I spoke gently. I've been using that tone all day and so far it's worked to my advantage. I don't know what kind of voice Two-Bit used to get him upset or maybe Soda just didn't want him to be the one in here once he woke up.

"Hey," he wheezed out, looking at the soup in my hand with a look on his face that clearly said are-you-gonna-give-me-that-or-are-you-just-gonna-make-me-starve? Smiling a bit, I set the soup on the tray I brought with it on the bed next to him. For a while he just stared at it. I didn't understand, he looked starved a minute ago now he doesn't want it? I took this moment to get his medicine. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I handed it to him and he downed it quickly to get it over with as he stated earlier. Wanting him to just eat already, I picked up the spoon, blew on the soup, and fed him. He didn't protest so I just kept feeding him. After he was finished eating, I was about to take the soup back to the kitchen but he grabbed my arm and looked at me with a pleading kind of look. I gave Two-Bit the same look and he understood and took the soup to the kitchen. Soda sat me down on the bed and started snuggling up to me, trying to get back to sleep. I just sat there, letting him get comfortable. After five minutes, I thought he was asleep so I tried to stand up but I felt Soda pull me back down and heard him shaking his head against his pillow.

"Stay here Pony," he mumbled drowsily.

"Okay," I said, seeing him nodding off knowing it was best to agree with him. I sat there with him, stroking his hair until I heard his quiet snores. I was about to get back up but then realized I only got four hours of sleep last night, reason being I had another nightmare. Fortunately, I didn't wake anyone up but I spent the rest of the night trying to remember what it was about. I started thinking about it again until I felt myself falling asleep. I didn't even fight it. I just slept.

* * *

When I woke up, I hurriedly looked at the clock and saw that Darry would be coming home soon. I knew I was tired but I just practically slept the day away. I looked at the still-asleep Soda, petting his hair gently so I wouldn't wake him up. I hoped he didn't wake up while I was out. Still looking at Soda, I saw, and felt, him still snuggled up to me. Sighing, I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere for awhile so I grabbed _Gone With The Wind_ off of my desk and read it until I heard Darry come in the room. The first thing he did was touch Soda's forehead, the one thing I forgot to do all day. I saw a satisfied look on his face and smiled.

"He's a lot cooler now," he said, relief evident in his voice. I couldn't keep it out even if I tried;

"Thank God," I whispered but I knew Darry heard me but I didn't care. If this is how Soda feels every time he stays home with me when I'm sick then I'm gonna try my hardest to never get sick again. Soda started stirring, then opened his eyes, frantically scanning the room then relaxing while settling his eyes on me.

"Hey little buddy, how are you feeling?" Darry asked. Soda just shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "fine."

"That's good," he said more gentle. Soda just shrugged and snuggled closer to me. Darry looked at me, silently asking if he's had this 'attitude' all day. I shook my head. He's been good all day, he even let me feed him! How did he go from calm to having an attitude. Then I thought of something. Maybe if I asked him he'd give a real answer. Darry seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You sure you're fine, Soda?" I asked in the most gentle tone I could muster. Thankfully, he actually answered a real answer.

"Yeah but I'm hungry," he looked at Darry while saying this, obviously not gonna let me leave. _Well_, I thought,_ if I wanna leave I could just wait until he's asleep._

"Alright, how's soup sound?" Darry questioned.

"Fine," Soda said, going back to one word answers while also muttering them real quickly.

"Okay," Darry replied then he looked at me and said, "I'll be back in five minutes,"

I nodded and he was out the door. I thought about questioning Soda's sudden changes of mood, but decided against it mainly because he's sick, and because I really don't want the one-word treatment. Like he promised, Darry was back with the soup and more medicine and water. I motioned for him to bring it over to me, another thing I've realized today was that Soda would not take any of the medicine that Two-Bit tried giving him then when I tried he took it in an instant, ignoring both mine and Two-Bit's looks of confusion. At that time I just thought he wanted just me or Darry but I guess I was wrong. Looks like Darry missed something while he was explaining what happens when Soda's sick he gets clingy, like I do and ironically when I'm sick I cling to him and I guess when he's sick, he clings to me. When Darry brought everything over I gave Soda the medicine and glass of water first. He downed it quickly, like every other time, then, without even thinking, I picked up the spoon and started feeding him, I paid no heed to Darry's look of confusion, I'd explain everything later. Like last time, Soda happily complied and sipped the spoonfuls of soup I gave him, until he finished. Darry, who must've thought it was real strange, gave me a look that said we need to talk right now. I sighed and looked at Soda with a look of my own, that said, well technically asked, if I could go. He looked at me for a moment before reluctantly letting go of me and I followed Darry to the kitchen. We didn't say anything for a long while, which was probably making Soda more and more annoyed that he let me leave.

Finally Darry spoke up, "What's wrong with him and why did you have to feed him, and why is he so clingy to you?" Ugh, so many questions but he did kind of answer them.

"That's just it Dar I don't know either. I just figured he's like me when I'm sick and got clingy,"_ why me, I haven't a clue _I added silently. He just muttered something and went back to Soda, I followed. When I stepped inside, I saw that he was, once again, out like a light. Well, I thought, at least I didn't have to be stern today. But the one thought that stayed in my mind was, _at least we'll have a normal dinner tonight._

* * *

**A/N Well, that's it I guess. Yes I know it's bad, but it's not the WORST thing on here, right?**


End file.
